


Sign

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gilderoy would do anything for Harry Potter, whom he was the biggest fan of for years.Harry wanted him to do stuff for money, so Gilderoy naturally did as he was told.  Harry really did love him to allow him such an honor.





	Sign

There was a sign around Gilderoy's neck. "Cum bucket" was an odd term, he thought often. Oddly stimulating, regardless.

Gilderoy loved when Harry stroked through his hair, even thought he was blindfolded so the men could use his face as they pleased, and stay anonymous.

Harry had Gilderoy's favorite cock, but he didn't do anything to Gilderoy's mouth on these days. No, if he was a good boy, he could have Harry inside him as he sucked.

His winning smile usually got him his way without his eyes. It faltered when the next cock was shoving at his lips without expertise. "Goodness! Your cock is so happy to see me, it's crying."

Harry smacked his ass, making Gilderoy groan and understand to open his mouth and do it that way. The place they were echoed, making the man sound like he was so happy that he was everywhere in the room.

Dropping onto his back, Harry grabbed Gilderoy to lean his hips down to all the man to fuck his mouth. He allowed the strong thrusts of the man, knowing it only made him more fun when he got riled up.

After Gilderoy gagged under a heavy intake of cum, Harry moved from under him to tease him in other ways. "Naughty whore. You haven't even worn anything other than a blanket in a week."

There was the point Gilderoy had begged for a simple Muggle outfit for foreplay, but Harry rarely took him outside. It seemed pointless.

There were points when Gilderoy had lapses in consciousness. That happened suddenly as the next dick was down so far his loose throat that Harry had to hold Gilderoy.

"Damn it, I'm not going to get paid for-" Harry heard the man grunting and pumping hard into Gilderoy's mouth.

Helping Gilderoy come to, Harry used his tongue to go down and lap at Gilderoy's asshole. "You taste so good, sweetie."

Gilderoy jumped, slurping loudly on the cock that was in his mouth. His moans were choked as he was plowed, and then lapped and tongued.

The man didn't cum down his throat, making Gilderoy whine like a wounded animal. He only shut up once the cum splattered all across his face.

"Thank you, sir! Please cum again." Gilderoy felt his blindfold get ripped off by the hulk of a man, then let it get shoved into his mouth.

The man was jerking himself off, groaning at Gilderoy's moans and gasps from what the man's boyfriend was doing. What a freak.

"What are you? Just some old whore who lets guys fuck your pretty mouth?" The man was laughing, watching Gilderoy shudder when Harry stuck in the first lubed finger.

Before he left, the man let off more shots of cum, aiming for Gilderoy's hair, "Nasty freak, you are."

"Yes, sir, that's what I am!" Gilderoy chirped after spitting out the blindfold, letting Harry drag him back into the place Gilderoy had kneeled for so long.

Harry didn't clean off all of the cum Gilderoy had stuck to his face, just biting his lower lip, "How are you this sexy? I didn't used to think you were."

Harry also hadn't planned to ever bugger the man, and ultimately sell Gilderoy's body for money and pleasure. He loved Gilderoy, even if he was mostly just a whore.

"It feels good to do those things, Harry, you wouldn't believe it."

"Can you believe this?" Harry wondered aloud, slamming the glory hole closed by magic. "I'm closing your mouth for the day. What ever will you do?"

Gilderoy let himself get shoved on his back, "I hope I don't have to waste time relaxing my throat. I want to feel you pound into me with your great prick." His smile was strikingly innocent.

Harry grabbed his wand, adding more lube around Gilderoy's asshole. "Alright, that's it." He looked at the sign more than Gilderoy, starting to push himself into the older man.

"It's so big," Gilderoy panted, realizing Harry hadn't cum yet that day. Even Gilderoy had cum stains all over the wall he was stationed behind.

"Naughty bitch," Harry grunted, "I barely even go inside you, and you're begging for more with your loose ass."

Gilderoy showed off a smile through his arousal, hoping to be a good toy for his boyfriend. His eyes went back into his skull as he felt his prostate get hit head on.

"Yeah, you take that," Harry growled, holding the stall wall as he fucked into Gilderoy's ass.

Gilderoy let tears stream down his face as he watched Harry's concentrated expression, "My throat, I think some..." Cum started coming back up, his body getting thrust hard enough into that it upset his belly. "Harry, please, slow down!"

Listening to Gilderoy, Harry watched as Gilderoy felt over his stomach, pushing at it gently.

"You drank a lot today, didn't you?" Harry leaned in, thrusting gently in and out as he kissed Gilderoy appreciatively.

Allowing it eagerly, Gilderoy stopped touching his stomach in favor of wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Harry," he panted against the eager mouth. "I have a book idea."

Harry licked Gilderoy's lips, tasting the white stream slowly coming back up on him. "I'm all ears, sugar."

Gilderoy grew red, smiling more, "Oh, you'll quite like this. It'll be a memoir of all the places I've sampled cock. I promise this one is absolutely true."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I was originally going to make Lucius or Draco the receiver in my first glory hole fanfic, but I guess Gilderoy stole that spotlight. The beautiful bastard.


End file.
